Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of array processing and, more particularly, to comparison-based sort operations in an array processor.
Merge-sort is an example comparison-based sorting technique that can be used to combine multiple streams of input data or to sort elements within a single stream of input data. Comparison-based sorting techniques such as merge-sort can be used in map-reduce operations, database searches, analytics, and other big data applications.